Ámame (o no)
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Por que sin duda aquel era un dolor de cabeza del cual quería deshacerse (sin morir en el proceso).
1. Pies

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Si, no estas leyendo mal estoy escribiendo Ruby/Sapphire. A pesar de que esta chica no es mi personaje favorita para estar con mi lindo uke. Si llegaste hasta aquí quiere decir que lo esperabas ó crees que estoy en drogas. Como sea.

**Advertencias: **¬w¬ ninguna.

* * *

Ruby hojeó la revista con sumo interés, anotando en un pequeño cuaderno cuales eran las últimas tendencias mientras que con su otra mano libre acomodaba los pedazos de tela que habían quedado de sus proyectos anteriores. Acomodó sus gafas con cuidado mientras sus ojos escarlata inspeccionaban las letras y los colores frente a sí.

—Tengo que ir de compras— murmuró en voz alta, llamando la atención de Coco y Nana que adoraban acompañarlo en esos menesteres, pero su entrenador parecía no muy capaz de levantarse—, quítate de encima Sapphire.

—No, prometiste que ibas a acompañarme.— Le gruñó la chica con mala cara, como casi siempre que se lo encontraba con sus pasatiempos.

—¿Ir a algo tan desagradable como eso? —Ruby no estaba dispuesto a ceder en los caprichos de su amiga por ningún motivo—. Prefiero acompañar a Steven por sus rocas extrañas.

—¡No me compares con ese maniaco!

Y ahí iba de nuevo, después de ganar en todos los gimnasios y la Elite Four sólo había quedado un obstáculo por vencer: Steven. Pero el campeón demostró que no por nada había ganado el título y ni siquiera Blaziken con su ventaja de tipo había podido derrotarlo por lo que existía cierto rencor en la chica hacia el peliplateado.

Por parte de Ruby había una gran amistad debido a que Wallace y Steven le daban consejos para los concursos, para propia sorpresa del adolescente el campeón de ojos azules era realmente muy hábil enseñándole sin mencionar que conseguía muy buenas gemas para adornos pokémon. Y Coco parecía amarlo demasiado hasta el punto de pelear contra Metagross por su atención.

—Bájate de una vez de mi— Ruby se rindió enterrando la cabeza en la alfombra, sintiendo el peso de la chica sobre su espalda, sin mencionar que los pies de ella estaban justo al lado de sus mejillas.

Pies que sin duda necesitaban muchos cuidados.

El moreno se enderezó con rapidez mandando a la chica al suelo con un ruido sordo y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la jaló hasta que pudo ver todo el daño que había.

—¡¿Es que no puedes mantener tus uñas cuidadas?!

Y Sapphire se estremeció, porque aquel brillo en los ojos de Ruby sólo significaba que estaba jodida y la dejaría como una muñeca de porcelana aún sabiendo cuán poco le agradaba aquello.

«Adiós entrenamiento»,pensó dejándose arrastrar por el chico, no había fuerza sobrehumana que parara a un Ruby-te-dejaré-impecable.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	2. Lentes

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Capítulo 2, yei xd

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

* * *

Sapphire lo observó detenidamente, las largas pestañas negras se movían en un rítmico movimiento mientras esos ojos rojos como llamas ardientes se mantenían fijas en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Y se estremeció cuando sintió como Ruby tomó su mano.

—Desastre, esto es un desastre— casi gritó el chico mientras tomaba el gorro con terror—, ¡¿como puedes vivir con tanta mugre encima?!

Sapphire gruñó removiendo su cuerpo, para su propia desgracia Ruby había aprendido de sus errores y ahora la tenía sujeta a una silla para evitar que escapara y sin importar que pasara no podía huir dado que ninguno de sus Pokémon se encontraba con ella.

—En serio eres una salvaje —murmuró dando la vuelta para tomar los utensilios básicos que siempre usaba.

Ruby colocó sus lentes rojos con suma delicadeza en su rostro y los acomodó como todo un experto mientras mostraba una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

—Ahora...¿qué puedo hacer contigo?

Sapphire abrió los ojos con horror, porque sabía que se le avecinaba.

...

—Ruby, ¿estas aquí?

La voz de la madre del chico se escuchó, antes que el grito -más parecido al chillido de un Whismur- irrumpió el silencio de la casa. La puerta fue abierta sólo para que la mujer se encontrara con que Sapphire se había convertido en una princesa con un vestido rosa y encaje blanco, terminando con un peinado diferente al habitual y unas gafas decoradas con pequeñas gemas brillantes. Sin embargó sus mejillas rojas y sus dientes apretados era una clara señal de que aquello no le parecía una buena idea en lo más mínimo.

Ruby por su parte, se encontraba a punto de ser arrojado por la ventana de su habitación.

—Que lindos niños —se río la señora de la casa con disimulo—, ¿eso tiene que ver con la petición de su madre?

—Al parecer olvido que día es hoy—gruñó Ruby con los brazos cruzados sin hacer mucho por mejorar su situación.

—¿Qué día es...?— Sapphire calló cuando vio el calendario, ¿como pudo olvidar su propio cumpleaños? —lo recordaste...

—Hey, esos lentes son caros como para que los ensucies con tus lágrimas —el chico se quejó provocando que una vena latiera en la sien de la chica.

—¡Muérete idiota!

Y lo soltó.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	3. Labios

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **¡Labios!

**Advertencias: **Besos gays :3 (literalmente)

* * *

—Te tengo

Ruby agradeció a Arceus porque a aquel maniaco se le ocurriera pasar por su casa en aquel momento, los ojos rojos de Metagross lo observaron con diversión al verlo de cabeza siendo sostenido por los pies por su entrenador.

—Has salvado mi vida —Ruby suspiró aliviado porque aquello sin duda le habría abierto la cabeza.

—De nada— Steven se río mientras su Pokémon descendía al suelo—, venía a traerte algo.

—¿Algo?— los ojos de Ruby brillaron con expectación, y no porque le llevaran un presente sino porque sin duda sería algo hermoso.

Steven atrapó sin dificultad una de las bolas de estambre que le habían arrojado desde la ventana, le sonrió a Ruby y le preguntó con la mirada si podían entrar no era nada agradable ser el blanco de la niña celosa en la parte de arriba.

—Adelante— pidió Ruby dejado la puerta de su casa abierta para que el mayor entrara, aunque la expectación de ver que le había conseguido era palpable.

—Es para Coco. — Aclaró Steven antes de sacar de su traje la caja de terciopelo negra—Mi padre aceptó tu diseño.

Ruby casi se arrojó para verlo, quedando sólo a centímetros del rostro de Steven con la alegría surcando en sus facciones.

—¿Aceptó mi diseño? —Steven le sonrió mientras asentía.

—Ella será la primera en usarlo antes de que salga al mercado—contestó—, por lo que quiere que pases a su oficina un día de estos.

—¡Alto ahí! —Sapphire gritó desde las escaleras para evitar lo que sea que estuviera pasado, pero se enredó con el vestido que aún traía puesto y terminó por empujar a Ruby hacia enfrente, justo contra Steven.

Cuando la chica atinó a levantar la cabeza, se encontró con que Ruby mantenía los labios sobre los de Steven con los ojos abiertos como platos y las mejillas más rojas que el fuego de Toro; en cambio, el peliplateado parecía muy conforme con aquel gesto porque sonrió antes de separarse del chico.

—Y-Yo...—Ruby balbuceó sin encontrar palabra alguna que decir, el peliplateado lo despeinó.

—Fue un accidente, lo entiendo.

«Pero me gustó», pensó Ruby «además fue mi primer beso».

Un pequeño grito ahogado hizo que ambos voltearán a ver a Sapphire que parecía estar convertida en piedra debido al shock.

—Creo que me iré— dijo Steven incorporandose—ve a ver a mi padre lo más pronto posible.

El otro sólo asintió sin mucha energía y el campeón se agachó para estar a su altura y capturar sus labios en otro beso, este siendo más que un pequeño roce de labios inocente.

—Creo que ahora no podré contenerme —se lamentó empezando a alejarse.

Dejando a Ruby con la cara completamente acorde al color de sus ojos y ha alguien entre la hierba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


	4. Photoshop

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Debería escribir algo súper cool aquí, pero tengo sueño. (? No dormí bien cuidando a mi perrita herida, sigo preocupada ;-; en fin, este fic me está costando horrores, Sapphire es uno de los personajes que más me cuesta y la palabra que me dieron no ayudó xD.

Como sea, disfruten el capítulo.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna

* * *

Ruby caminaba alegremente hacia la corporación Devon, estaba extrañamente animado mientras Coco a su lado lucía su recién adquirido accesorio, simplemente el coordinador no había tenido el corazón para quitárselo cuando notó cuanto lo amaba.

—El diseño fue mío, recuérdalo —dijo pues su Pokémon había mirado con ojos soñadores al campeón de Hoenn y todavía no se le iba de la cara—. Él sólo le dio la idea de producirlo a su padre.

El Pokémon gato lo ignoró aunque parecía haber una sonrisa en sus facciones, Ruby le sonrió para después acariciarla.

Se sonrojó casi inmediatamente cuando los recuerdos del día anterior lo golpearon, Steven y él se habían besado. Fue un accidente, no había duda de ello pero no le quitaba la importancia de ser su primer beso -ni el segundo, dado que el peliplateado volvió a besarlo cuando se iba-.

«Concentrate», gruñó en sus pensamientos mientras entraba al edificio.

—Vengo a ver al señor Stone—le sonrió a la recepcionista y ella contestó al gesto un poco contrariada.

—Lo siento, el Presidente no se encuentra —dijo apesumbrada, como si aquello le rompiera el corazón—, su hijo al parecer descubrió una nueva cosa y salió casi corriendo.

—De tal palo, tal astilla —Ruby quiso golpearse la frente, pero se contuvo por la pobre muchacha—, ¿puedo dejarle un mensaje?

—Por supuesto.

—Dígale que Ruby, el hijo de Norman vino a buscarlo—dijo el coordinador—, es sobre lo que hablo con su hijo Steven.

La recepcionista lucía un poco sorprendida mientras lo miraba intensamente, pero no agregó más que un por supuesto.

—Vamos Coco, es hora de volver.

Salió tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se estiraba, caminó hasta que al pasar por una tienda de televisores se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Steven en pantalla, el campeón lucía un poco molesto aunque hacia todo lo posible por no parecerlo.

—¿Es verdad que tienes un amorío con el hijo de Norman, el líder de gimnasio de Petalia?—escuchó a la reportera preguntar y los ojos azules lucieron un poco desconcertados.

—No hablaré de mi vida privada —empezó a decir cuando le mostraron algo y en pantalla una fotografía apareció.

Eran ellos dos besandose el día anterior en la puerta de entrada.

Si hubiera podido desmayarse ahí mismo lo habría hecho, pero varias personas ya estaban volteando en su dirección y tuvo que huir, ¿quién demonios había tomado esa fotografía? Más importante, ¿quien la había hecho pública?

«Voy a matarla» ¡Sapphire tenía la culpa! Ella y incapacidad de usar correctamente un vestido, ni siquiera le había puesto tacones -por miedo a que se sacará un ojo o algo al caerse- y ahora todo aquello había iniciado. Lo peor no era eso, lo más probable es que toda Hoenn lo supiera; incluso su padre.

Ruby se estremeció al pensarlo, Norman no iba a dejarle ir tan fácil sin importar lo que dijera, ni aunque aquello fuera producto de Photoshop. Ahora toda la maldita región pensaría que era gay, aunque sí su pareja era Steven... Sacudió la cabeza borrando el pensamiento.

Un Metang se acercó y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el mismo que lo había ayudado en la cueva Granito cuando Steven había derrotado a la manada de mawile. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el Pokémon lo hizo subir en el y empezó a ir a cualquier lugar.

—Bien, te acompaño—murmuró Ruby mientras se sentaba en el pokémon de acero.

Algo le decía que iba a arrepentirse después, pero ahora lo único que no quería era enfrentarse a su padre.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
